User blog:Daniel Wells/HELLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO
HIYA, my name is Daniel, I love this website soooo much, it's put a smile on my face for a while now. Let me start by telling you, that I am in a hospital of some kind, and I have been for a while. I don't really remember why, but im here and I thought you should know because I want to start blogging about my life. Ever since I got them to let me on to this website I've been catching up with the stories of my favorite writers, but ever since my friends visit I've had this urge to type more, I'm not very creative but I do have lots of fun while im here, although I don't talked to other pateints very much. OH, and I bet your wondering why im able to use a computer from where I am, I can because, according to the doctors, I don't risk braking them like some of the others. I guess some of the patients in another part of the building must break stuff alot or something. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANY way, back to what I wanted to tell you about. So you see I've been in this place for a long time now, and I was told I was getting out soon, when the doctor told me this I got excited, wondering what I could do once I leave, a little later I was still so happy and while getting on the computer I noticed my reflection on the blank monitor, and the great big smile I was making. For some reason the smile I had seemed fimiliar, not in a, "I look at myself alot", way but a, "who does that remind me of", way. I couldn't really remember what it was, so I hopped onto here, creepypaste, and started reading. While I was in the middle of reading this weird story titled "FunnyMouth" I heard a loud BOOP noise across the room where the door was. Nobody else seemed to notice him, but I knew exactly who it was, my old friend Jeff! I hurried across the room to see him, and his amazing smile. He said to me "Hey Dan, haven't seen you in a while" I told him "ya, I guess when they brought me here they didn't tell anybody where I was" Jeff then said "Well, we know where you are now Dan, and we'll be visitting." then Jeff turnded toward the door, I felt something touch my shoulder, so I turnded around. It was another patient, she asked me "who are you talking to" and so I told her "just my old friend Jeff, I haven't seen him sense I got here" She looked toward the door and then so did I, I realized Jeff left. I yelled out "that jerk, leaving without a good bye" and she laughed from my rambling, I guess she thinks im funny, anyway she told me that her name was Elizabeth, and that she was new here and wanted somebody to talk too. "well, welcome to your new home" I told her "You can talk to me whenever you want, I actually don't talk much, mostly just the doctors" she then ask me "don't you get lonely?" and it wasn't until she asked that question that I realized, how long I've been alone, she told me "don't get sad, im here now, if you were lonely you wont be anymore" and then she hugged me, I dont know why but I feel very comforted by her. So we talked some more about what there is to do here, and what we like and dislike, until the doctor came and asked her to go with him, I guess she's getting asked questions like they ask me, so when she left I hopped on here, and started typing, weird how quickly you catch up to the present when telling a story. So, this is the end of this first post I guess, I'll be back if anything fun happens. SEEYA Category:Blog posts